


October 13: “Try harder, next time.”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Ficlet, Fictober, Gen, Varric Tethras Writes, but hey a gal can dream, if i ever actually sent a client feedback like this i would be fired, out of a cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: "Varric, this chapter is shit."





	October 13: “Try harder, next time.”

“Package for you, messere.”

Varric looked up from where he was scribbling in front of the hearth at the Hanged Man. “Thanks, kid,” he said, dropping a couple of silvers into a small palm in exchange for the extended parcel. He placed it gingerly on the table in front of him and stared at it for a long moment. Bracing himself with a wince, he grimly pulled the end of the bow that held the twine around it, almost like he expected the whole thing to explode. Or maybe like a condemned man drawing a noose down around his own neck. The fact that she hadn’t even bothered with a knot was not a good sign. Taking a deep breath, Varric unfolded rough brown paper to reveal the manuscript pages he knew would be within.

“ ** _NO_** ,” stared up at him, slashed in bold red letters across the entire front page. He could see more red ink bleeding through from the other side of the paper and, with a sigh, flipped it over.

> Varric, this chapter is shit. You _have_ to know this chapter is shit. There is no _way_ you don’t know this chapter is shit. What are you even trying to do to me?
> 
> I’m all for giving you insight into character motivations and dragging you back on track when you get too far up your own ass, but this is way, way beyond that. You’re smart enough to know that sending me this sorry excuse for an update is a waste of my time and yours. If you need me to drag my own self over to that cesspit you call a pub to _physically kick your ass_ into staying on deadline, fine. But ask me nicely instead of trying to provoke me into it by giving me _shit_ that there’s no way you don’t know is _shit_.
> 
> Whether it’s sending me a chapter I can actually return constructive edits on or sending me a properly engraved invitation to percuss you into productivity: _Try. Fucking. Harder. Next. Time._
> 
> xo,  
>  Q

Well, that... could have gone worse. Varric glanced down to the final scrawl on the bottom of the page.

> P.S. You're inviting me to next week’s Wicked Grace game.

Shit. It was worse.


End file.
